SmallHammer 40k
by AlphaPrimaris
Summary: When you come in to your home, you expect silence and peace of mind. Not a bunch of miniature future soldiers and space elves duking it out in your home.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S BLOODY NOTE** :

First fanfiction! Already I have to re-edit some stuff!

Yay me!

Anyhow, for those of you who are expecting a new chapter; still in works! I just need to bust through my writer's block to finish it! Do not worry! It shall come.

But putting that aside, I reworked some chinks like how the Space Marines are now Blood Ravens and Salamanders and re-establishing some inconsistencies. Fun!

XxXxX

The car pulled up in front of a house with a long whine as the driver applied the brakes, slowing the vehicle down to a stop. It was shortly accompanied by the last rumbles of its engine before it turned off, leaving the neighbourhood street silent yet again with a few occasional cars passing through. A slight commotion happened within the car before the door swung open, revealing a young man in his mid twenties.

He was as average as a young man as he can get. Short brown hair, bright blue eyes with a lean build with regular clothes and a backpack. While he does have his charm, if you put him in a group of other men, you'd hardly notice him.

Standing up, the young man closed the door to his simple sedan and locked it with a quick beep before he approached his house. It was a simple house with a front and back lawn. White picket fences and two storied. Simple, yet homely.

For a moment, the young man heard what sounded like an explosion, a small muffle if he were honest, and looked at his house with a bit of worry before he dismissed it with a shake of his head. Probably not something to be worried about. Probably.

As he approached the white door that led into his house, he began to hear the small muffles more clearly and much more. What sounded like shouts and gunshots, albeit barely audible, emitted from his house as he got closer. Eventually, a slightly more louder explosion rattled the front window of his house and he found himself jogging up to the door in a half-panic, half-worried state. Quickly fishing out his keys, he fumbled slightly with the key as he missed several times trying to open his door. Now he could clearly hear what sounded like battle-cries, gunshots, tank shots, flamethrowers, energy shots and chainsaws rumbling from within his house.

When he finally opened the door, he was met with a warzone in his hallway.

An actual, brutal warzone.

With mechs, tanks, gunships, soldiers and guns.

Lots and lots of guns...

It took the young man a couple of seconds to notice that the soldiers and vehicles duking it out in his hallway was still and quiet. Their guns silent and their vehicles immobile.

And looking straight at him.

It also took him another couple of seconds before he saw one of the tanks, an absolute beast of a tank, pointing its cannon at him.

"Oh shi-," was all he managed before the cannon let loose, and at the same time, an excruciating pain exploded on his chest, literally. A small ball of flame bloomed on his chest and the young man instinctively covered his chest with his hand, he vaguely noted the damp feeling on his palm and fingers.

Stumbling back with a yelp from the shot, he instinctively slammed the door closed, in time just as another round was fired. It exploded against the wooden door and yet, the young man barely acknowledged it in favor of nursing his wound.

Aside from the small indent where the main round had hit, most of the injuries are on the surface. Just some minor lacerations and burn marks that pockmarked his chest.

It also fucking stung.

Gritting his teeth slightly, the young man immediately turned around and rounded his house towards the back door, where he hoped there were none of those small soldiers.

When he arrived, he was fumbling again with his keys, he unlocked the door that led to his kitchen and, instead of swinging it open, opened it just enough for him to peek into. Looking around the simple kitchen, he searched for any more of the mini-soldiers. Thankfully enough, there were none of the little warlings.

Sighing in relief, the young man entered his house with cautious steps. Careful not to make too much noise. Lest he attracts the small soldiers' attention.

If only he saw the other miniatures on the floor...

Something yelped as he felt something hard squished underneath his step and he looked down to see a mini-soldier under his shoe. The small soldier was facing up towards him and it was currently trying to lift his foot up to escape.

Then he heard the multiple, soft clicks of various guns coming from the counter top that lay in the middle of the kitchen.

Gulping, the young man slowly lifted his head to see multiple mini-soldiers on his counter top pointing their various guns at him.

And did he mention that one mech that was pointing its minigun, whiched whirred threateningly at him?

Slowly, he raised his hands up in the universal sign language for peace and surrender, hoping these soldiers were less volatile than the ones at the front.

And thankfully, they were. One of them even asked.

"If you would kindly step off of our comrade, we would gladly lower our weapons, titan," the voice of the speaking soldier was surprisingly clear, and yet, instead of obliging, the young man just raised an eyebrow.

Probably due to how he was still calm despite being shot at and now threatened. Well, partially calm.

One of the aiming soldiers briefly released his left hand from his rifle to point downwards, at which the young man looked down to see the soldier he stepped on was still futilely trying to lift his foot off of him. It was quite amusing really, seeing the, approximately, three inch tall soldier trying to lift his foot.

Noticing that his actions were useless, the soldier stopped his attempt and looked up to him, his gaze seemingly begging him despite his fearsome helmet.

Didn't help that he spoke rather sheepishly too ,"Would you remove your foot please, titan? I'm... having some difficulties to feel my legs."

Feeling a slight smirk on his lips, he lifted his foot just enough for the small soldier to wriggle out from underneath him before it took off for the counter top, albeit unsteadily, probably feeling quite numb from having his legs stepped on.

With their comrade now free, the mini soldiers lowered their weapons as per agreed, though some did so reluctantly, even the mech raised its chaingun up towards the ceiling in a sign of cease of fire.

Now, an awkward silence descended upon the air with only the faint sounds of gunfire and shouts coming from the door behind the soldiers.

"So uuh... Hi. Name's Allen," brimming with questions and countless confusion, Allen had managed a greeting instead.

And it seemed to ease the tension off a bit.

Most of the soldiers seemed to relax a bit and Allen watched as one of them came out from the firing line calmly.

From the pure black helmet he wore, he must've been the leader of this small squad.

"Salutations, titan Allen. My name is Brother-Sergeant Aerulius, commanding officer of this particular squad," Aerulius, as he proclaims, waved towards the other soldiers around him who either salutes or nods in greetings.

"The Dreadnought over yonder is Battle-Brother Kuralis," again Aerulius points towards the mech that stood behind them, who gave a small wave with its left hand.

"The brother you stepped on recently is Battle-Brother Maleak," Aerulius points downwards, prompting Allen to look down and saw the small soldier he stepped on was trying in vain to climb up the counter top. He briefly wondered how the others managed to get on top.

Feeling a slight bit of pity, Allen crouched down and picked up the small soldier, who he now realised looked too similar to a Primaris Marine from WarHammer 40k, and gently placed him with his other Battle-Brothers. The small Marine, Maleak, gave a rather grateful nod before walking-limping to join his brothers.

It was quite cute honestly.

With pleasantries passed and awkwardness warded, the soldiers now circled around to talk amongst themselves, giving Allen a more calmer look at the mini soldiers.

And Allen found the uncanny resemblance to WarHammer 40k's Primaris Marines to be very unsettling.

Aerulius' ten man squad consisted of all Intercessors, the basic troopers of the Primaris Marines, and had colors of dark blood red, bone white and black as their armor color scheme with the exception of the Sergeant who wore all black for his helmet. All of them held auto bolt rifles and had a picture of a an tear drop with wings spread graciously upon their left pauldrons. The Dreadnought itself, a Redemptor Dreadnought at that, bares the same color scheme of dark blood red, bone white and black with the tear drop and wings upon its unarmed arm.

How did he knew all of this?

He has the exact same set of models colored in the Blood Raven Chapter color scheme.

It was very, very, unsettling.

As if Aerulius sensed his worry, the Sergeant turned from the circle of discussion and looked up towards his face, a questioning tone upon his voice ,"Is there something bothering you? Titan Allen?"

The rest of the Marines also looked up towards the titan that stood before him and seemed to wait for his answer and even the Dreadnought turned its torso towards him. Something he was very much giving them.

"I'm quite worried how really realistic you guys look, what with all the scratches and scorch marks on your armor."

The collective Marines seemed to cock their heads in question as they all looked at each other, confusion very much amongst their group.

Then Aerulius spoke again, albeit with a hint of apprehension and indignation in his tone ,"Of course we are! My brothers and I have fought countless battles with the Archenemy and xenos to prove our worth!"

Allen raised his hands yet again in surrender, seeing as he had wounded the pride of the Marines and apologised, expression slightly worried ,"Very sorry, Sergeant. It's just that I have some models of you and they look very similar to you, sans the scratches and battle marks."

More looks were passed around and it seemed he was only confusing them further.

The Sergeant turned to him yet again but this time, a slight curiosity and suspicion crept into his voice ,"What do you mean by 'Models of us?'"

Just as Allen was about to answer, a muffled yet very much large explosion came from behind the door.

All of the Marines, in movements faster than what can be seen, has their bolt rifles pointed towards the door that led to the dining room. The Dreadnought menacingly stomped around to face the door and Allen hears a faint whir as its chaingun arm lowers towards the door and spins up.

In a span of probably ten seconds, ten bolt rifles and one chaingun was pointed towards the door. Allen felt pity for whoever's going to open that door.

But when the door never opened, the Primaris Sergeant spun around and looked up at him, his voice full of urgency as he spoke ,"Titan Allen! Please help us! Our Brothers and Allies are in need of assistance!"

A face twisted into shock looked down at Aerulius, and at that point did Aerulius noticed the wound upon the titan's chest. A wound that looked too similar to what being shot by a Baneblade tank looked like. Immediately, Aerulius' hearts fell as he assumed the titan would not help his allies, not when they shot at him.

The titan shook his head before he looked back then turned back towards the small Sergeant with a grin that unnerved him.

Suddenly, Aerulius felt he had made a mistake.

XxXxX

On the other side of the door, a furious melee raged on. Eldars, Primaris Marines and Imperial Guards fought savagely on the floor and chairs. Vehicles and mechs weaved around opposing tanks as they fired their cannons and secondary weapons towards each other to knock each other out.

But fighting was especially intense on the dining table.

Upon the table, Primaris Marines and Guardsmen battled savagely in unison to combat the quick and nimble Eldars. Bayonets, chainweapons and power weapons swung and whirred menacingly as they clashed with wraithbone blades.

Blurs of motion were the only thing that could be seen on the table and if one were to ever put his hand in, it would likely be marred with multiple lacerations.

Amongst the blurs of motion, one of the Marines, one in decorated Gravis armor and wielding a power sword and heavy bolt pistol, parried a charging Banshee's blade before plunging the sword into the Eldar's heart. Another Banshee ran up to the Marine with deadly grace before she attempted a swing at his head. The Marine simply leaned back and pulled out his sword from the previous Banshee's limp body before swing his sword upwards, causing a clang to resonate amongst the battlefield as his blade knocked the Banshee's upwards.

But the Banshee did not relent, instead, she used the upwards momentum to redirect her swing into a swift rotation before attempting an upwards slash.

Again, the Marine backed up yet again to avoid the deadly slash. With the increase in distance, the Marine raised his bolt pistol and let loose a volley of bolt shots.

But the Banshee, in true Eldar reflexes, nimbly avoided the shots with eerie grace, as if she was dancing amidst the dodging, and countered with a thrust of her sword.

The Marine's eyes widened from underneath his helmet as he swung his blade in self-defence, baring the flat part of the blade in front of the thrusting sword in what would've been an impossible move.

But he was an Astartes. A Primaris Astartes. Impossible was a daily occurrence.

A loud clang resonated as point meets flat and the Banshee, still propelled by Newton's First Law, found herself crashing into the Marine's power armored one. She felt her helmet cracking as her head slammed onto the Marine's chestplate, causing a slight concussion as well as a little dizziness.

Fazed and concussed, the Banshee realised too late before the Marine before her clamped his pistol arm around her, locking her against his broad and armored chest by her waist.

Then she felt the significant increase in pressure on her waist, along with the massive pain that came along with it as the Primaris squeezed.

A scream befitting of her warrior aspect joined the cacophony of brutal melee which continued around her as she felt her spine and trapped arm cracking. Her free arm released her blade as she desperately held on to the Marine's arm to futilely alleviate the pain.

Then, with a sudden surge of strength, the Marine finally broke her spine and arm with a sickening snap followed by the Banshee's near ear bursting scream of agony.

Releasing the crippled Banshee, the Primaris stood before her broken form, pistol now aimed at her head. But even facing death, the Banshee propped herself up on her good arm, gasping in pain as she met the soulless gaze of the Marine's helmet, ever defiant.

He looked down upon the crippled Banshee, eye lenses glowing a bright green. A near inaudible huff reached the Banshee's ears amongst the sounds of metal meeting metal and cries of war that invaded her senses.

"Not bad, xeno. You had lasted quite well against me," his tone was one of respect, something that confused her. He continued ,"I shall grant you what you deserve, xeno."

Nearing her end, the Banshee closed her eyes, knowing death shall claim her, and awaited the bolt round that would bring her peace.

But it never came.

Because she, and the rest of the combatants upon the table, found themselves swamped by thick, white foams.

XxXxX

Aerulius, a five hundred year old war veteran and seer of many horrors.

Could not help but chuckle.

And it was no dark chuckle either.

For he, standing upon the titan's shoulder, watched as the titan, Allen, sprayed thick, white foams across the table of combatants, much to the surprise of everyone on it. Even the Captain was taken by surprise as the artificial avalanche knocked him away.

Schooling his features underneath his helmet, Aerulius continued to silently enjoy the show as the titan proceeded to blast the strange foam at any Eldar, human or Space Marine that still went at it, causing curses and grunts to form as they try futilely to right themselves.

Even the Captain was trying very hard to stand as he took another blast of foam to his form. A fact Aerulius could not help but chuckle at.

When everyone seemed to calm down, the titan lowered the hose of the red canister he held but kept a vigilant watch.

"You guys done? 'cause I've got a couple of more blasts if you're still hot."

Somehow, Aerulius found the joke to be extremely hilarious.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES** :

Second chapter! And it might also be boring. Because I had meant for this chapter to be an introduction to the cast.

Which means lots and lots of profiles.

Also, I am very new to this fandom, so please show me any discrepancies that you die-hard fans had spotted. Helps me greatly!

Enough talking! Enjoy! :D

XxXxX

It had taken Allen around two hours (and multiple rounds of various size and four fire extinguishers) to round up the entire factions of the mini armies that warred within his house in his living room. The process had been tedious; avoiding tank shells, spraying CO2 on soldiers, stomping and lifting tanks to disable their crew and much more, but they were finally rallied in the living room.

The room itself bore many marks of war. The couch had multiple craters of blackened fillings and burnt clothes, the rack by the window that held multiple books had found itself pockmarked by craters with the books thoroughly drilled with holes and small craters. Miraculously, the TV had somehow evaded all signs of damage, though none could be said the same for the speakers that stood besides them.

And yet, despite all of the damage that surrounded, Allen was still calm, still in control, though anger nipped at the edges of his mind, and still in disbelief.

Because in front of him, standing on the battle marked coffee table, lay the command staff of three of the factions from a war torn galaxy. And all of them was bickering, shouting, yelling and cursing at each other.

And he thought his parents were noisy.

"It would do us good, titan, if we eliminate all of these xenos once and for all!" a Commissar spoke viciously to him with his hand pointing accusingly at the retinue of Eldars.

"You filthy mon-keighs think we will let you? Hah! We would like to see you try!" retorted one of the Eldars, an Exarch if he remembered.

"I agree with the General, titan. This is an opportunity we must not waste! Let us loose, titan! And we shall purge of this filth with extreme prejudice!" a Blood Ravens Captain voiced his opinions, his right hand gripping his power sword tightly as he glared straight at the group of beings he so desperately wanted to kill.

All while Allen just watched with a mixture of awe, amusement and apprehension.

On his shoulder, Brother-Sergeant Aerulius watched with mounting dread as the tension between the two species tightened dangerously close to snapping. The only thing that prevented the two from slicing each others throat was the presence of the titan and his 'avalanche' dispenser, who was watching the exchange with something that Aerulius could guess as surprise, amusement and shock.

His squad was on the right of the titan on the couch, all nine brothers sitting and watching, waiting for something to happen whilst somewhat enjoying the shouting match.

He rather much prefer them to be on standby.

But the Blood Raven digress, the titan's presence was the only thing now to separate them.

Just as the argument was heating up to the breaking point, Allen suddenly spoke, his tone one of playfulness and warning as he tapped the extinguisher between his legs, " Too much noise and you'll cause another avalanche."

The sudden threat instantly silenced the heated argument as all of the present command staff winced slightly at their recent humiliation. Something Aerulius was glad for.

With the two species now calmed down, Allen leaned forward, an action that caused the three inch and a half tall Blood Raven sergeant on his shoulder to nearly fall, and spoke," So, with that out of the way, should we do introductions?"

Allen had a smile on his mouth, kind and friendly, something that both factions were weary of. In the 41st millennium, none smiled so sincerely unless they have a favor or a backstabber. So it was understandable when both factions refused to introduce themselves.

Even Aerulius felt somewhat apprehensive. And he was standing ON the titan!

Seeing the titan smiling and waiting, the Imperial command staff nudged and poked each other, coaxing each other to introduce themselves. The Eldar command staff just stood where they are, possibly discussing strategies and tactics on how to best kill them. Aerulius subtly ordered his squad to keep an eye on the Eldar commanders.

His attention shifted back towards his own commanders when what used to be just overall poking each other turned into a petty argument.

"You go first, General. You handle diplomacy better than I can."

"Commissar, your sarcasm is noted."

"I agree with the commissar, you have a knack for diplomacy, General."

"...you too Colonel?"

"You should take it as a compliment, no one can do diplomacy better than you can General."

"...fine."

From the small (no pun intended) group of Imperial commanders, one figure walked out.

He stood just around two inches and a half in height and was quite bulky for a general, though Allen suspected he was one hell of a veteran. He wore the standard uniform of all Imperium generals which was standard olive drab fatigues with a coat over it, standard carapace chest armor, boots and officer's cap. His head is shaved bald and his face is rugged and solid with multiple scars scratching his face, his solid, cobalt eyes would've unnerved any guardsmen and his chapped lips was set into a displeased and reluctant scowl. On his hips hanged a bolt pistol with the left side occupied by a power sword.

In short, he was one intimidating general.

"My name is General Herris Kyvanovsky, General of the 587th Cadian Regiment, 715th Kriegan Siege Regiment, and 1128th Steel Legion," his voice rang deep and proud as he stated his rank and units of his command, his scowl still on yet a glint of pride in his eyes.

Pointing to his left, the General continued," To my left is Colonel Teressa Alevia, my second-in-command and advisor." The woman to his left was slightly shorter by a couple of millimetres and was clad in similar clothes, though she wore full carapace armor with a laspistol hanging on her hip. She looked to be a woman in her late thirties yet still looked quite stunning, her face mature yet youthful as she smiled at Allen, and had her dark hair pulled into a bun. Her golden eyes stared at him with uncommon kindness, the one you see on mothers with her lips curved into a smile. In contrast to the General, her body was curvier and full in her womanly areas but was no doubt firm and strong.

"To my right is Commissar Uryak Vladiv, my other advisor and overall Lord-Commissar," the man to the General's right looked to be slightly taller than the Colonel by a millimetre and was clad in standard commissariat clothing. Black greatcoat over standard uniform with standard commissar hat, bolt pistol on one side of his hip while chainsword acted as a cane. His face was just as rugged and firm as the General's yet his was a little bit youthful with a trim beard on his lower half of his face. His eyes, green as leaves, glared at Allen with intensity that he had experienced during his childhood with his brown hair cut short.

"To the Commissar's right is Sanctioned Psyker Elisbeth," in complete contrast to the intimidating Commissar, the hooded woman to his right was half an inch shorter than he was and was clad in brown robes typical of psykers to wear, her small hands gripped her staff firmly but Allen could see they were trembling as he stared at her. The psyker's hooded head looked up and Allen could see glowing purple eyes staring at his own pair of eyes, a shiver shot up his spine at the eye contact. As if protecting her, the Commissar side-stepped a bit to cover the psyker from his view, something Allen took note of.

With introductions finished, the General stood straight and proud, military discipline in full show and shouted," And we are the proud Imperial Guardsman of the Imperium of Mankind!"

His shout was met with a resounding war-cry from the massive army on the floor.

"FOR THE EMPEROR!"

It was quite impressive if Allen was honest.

When the army settled down, another figure stepped out. He was taller, a full inch taller than the rest, and was clad in armor so bulky and heavy looking that, if Allen were to wear it, he would've been tired from even standing! His helmet was off, tucked under his arm, showing his scarred face and some metal bits that were no doubt implants. His grey eyes shined with literal centuries of experience and his mouth was set into a simple straight line, he no doubt had a very different sense of humor.

His armor, as previously stated, is bulky and heavy, yet the casual nature of his movements tells Allen that it was no doubt the exact opposite. Painted dark blood red, bone white and black, with the exception of the aquila on his chest which was painted gold, it was the same design as Aerulius' armor, albeit bulkier, but with a cape and moderately decorated. On one side of his hip, a power sword, masterfully crafted, hangs on a scabbard while the other side carries a bolt pistol.

"I am Captain Alaek Urem, Captain of the 6th company of our Emperor's Blood Raven's Chapter and overall commander of the Space Marines. I see you have met Sergeant Aerulius," the Captain gave a crisp salute before nodding at the Primaris on Allen's shoulder. Then he pointed to the two Marines that flanked him.

"The Marine to my right is Lieutenant Cyrus while to my left is Lieutenant Decimus. Both are my second-in-command," both of the Lieutenants nodded at Allen, their bolt rifles held in attention. They wore the same armor as Aerulius but instead of a black helmet, their helmets were red with a stripe of black running down the middle bordered by white.

"The Marine in black robes is Chaplain Azekial, this company's chaplain and a very skilled eviscarator wielder," said Marine in robes stood behind Lieutenant Cyrus with his eight foot relic chainsword resting on its tip with both of his hands gripping its handle, his Absolvor bolt pistol strapped to his belt. His hooded skull helmet gave a simple nod.

"And the glowing Marine is Librarian Ehran, one of the company's librarian and my advisor," when Allen turned towards said Marine, he found the Captain's description of him very... accurate. The Marine is in fact glowing, his robed armor glowing with warp energy and floating very ominously, despite no wind. He held his force sword like a statue, resting it on its tip and resting his palms on its butt. His helmet was off, just like the Captain, revealing his aged face and white thick beard. He was bald and his eyes glowed an eerie blue and centuries of wisdom. He looked like an elder who has seen all and hear all yet his smile told him Ehran still retain his personality.

He reminded Allen of his grandfather...

" _Your grandfather and I would've been fine friends indeed, titan Allen_ ," the Librarian spoke, surprising Allen. How did he-

Oh. _Oh._ Librarian.

Ehran just chuckled at Allen's realisation.

"The Marine in green is Sergeant Khalid, commander of the Salamanders that supports our company," the Marine in green, clad in the same armor as Alaek but with powerfists with attached flamethrowers, gave a wave to Allen. Other than his scorched armor and cracked helmet, he looked as average as the two lieutenants are. Albeit green and a pyromaniac.

When every Marine was introduced, Captain Alaek stood at attention and gave a salute before bellowing, his deep voice as if vibrating the air ,"And we are the Adeptus Astartes, protectors of mankind and the Emperor's bulwark!"

"FOR THE EMPEROR!"

Even if they were far fewer than the Imperial Guard army, their battle-cry was equally, if not more, loud and strong.

Again, Allen's impressed.

Imperial factions introduced, Allen turned towards the Eldar retinue. And they looked highly unimpressed.

Compared to the Imperial commanders, the Eldar retinue is far larger and Allen was sure he would have a lot on his plate. Especially if they do titles.

He never liked titles...

One of the lithe humanoids, and judging by the elegant curves it was a she, stepped up and stood straight and proud, her singing spear held in one hand while the other hand rested on her hip. Her robes, just like the Marine Librarian's, glowed with warp energy and flowed gracefully as if blown by a gentle wind. Wraithbone armor hugged her elegant form with wing like armor pieces protruding on her back. Helmetless, the Eldar's otherworldly beauty was shown. Brown hair flowed freely from any constraints and eyes so purple they glowed like gems under sunlight. Her lips was set into a thin scowl and yet, it did not detract her stunning looks.

"I am Farseer Elifel of the Craftworld of Biel-Tan, leader of this group and currently the only ranking Eldar," true to Eldar, her voice flowed smoothly and gracefully as she spoke, each word as if a lyric in a song and wonderful to hear. Yet Allen could also hear the underlying pride and arrogance known to an Eldar within her tone.

With a wave of her hand to her retinue, she spoke of their name in one go ,"My retinue includes Howling Banshee Exarch Lyndia, Warp Spider Exarch Gelis, Dire Avenger Exarch To'lasi, Bonesinger Helia, Healer Nura, Spiritseer Wa'kel and Harlequin Exarch Heimll."

For a moment, Allen was stumped. For the Farseer had literally dumped all of her command staff's name in one go and gave Allen no time to process them.

He blinked.

"Um..." was only thing that he said when Ellifel finished, his brain failing him when it short-circuited due to the massive dump of information.

It didn't help when even Aerulius was stunned into silence, the poor Sergeant standing stupidly on top of Allen's shoulder with his arms limp.

As if proud of the confusion she caused, the Eldar Farseer smirked smugly before speaking yet again, her silky voice knocking Allen out of his momentary stupidity ,"You'll learn our names soon enough Mon-keigh. But for now, my name shall suffice for today."

Shaking his head, and nearly sending the Blood Raven Sergeant flying, Allen just dumbly nodded at her suggestion and now finally managed to get a calm look at the armies that will no doubt be occupying his house. Possibly even for life.

Out of the three armies, the Imperial Guard was by far the largest. In the living room, soldiers relaxed and talked amongst themselves whilst the few red-robed tech-priests worked vigilantly on their tanks and APCs. Allen could see the multitude of Leman Russ tanks, Basilisk artillery piece and even the few Baneblades parked amongst the massive sea of soldiers, tended by tech-priests. A few Valkyrie gunships was parked amongst the mass of soldiers, waiting to be called into action. Allen could even see multiple Sentinel walkers standing idly with their drivers sitting in the cockpit and taking naps.

The second largest would be the Eldar, with their troops calmly grouped by their aspects and the multitude of hovertanks and Wraithguard staying in idle formation, waiting to be called to war. Something he was hoping to avoid. They have no gunships, which was odd, yet they make up it up with potent psykers and warriors of high calibres. Already, Allen could see some of the Banshees and Bonesingers doing a performance to pass the time. He noted a Banshee who looks like she was being treated by healers, lying on her stomach while Eldar doctors worked on her back. Combat injuries he guessed.

When Allen turned to the Space Marines, he could already tell that despite their smaller numbers, they were a force to be reckoned with. A healthy mix of Primaris Marines and regular Astartes, with more on the former, with a dash of green amongst the red, Allen could tell they have enough firepower to take down either the Imperial Guard or Eldar if they wanted to. Amongst the small mass of power armored superhumans, Allen could see some toting heavy weaponry that could obliterate enemies with ease while some wore jetpacks that would fling them ever closer to their enemies. Most of them wielded standard bolters and bolt rifles, depending if they're regular Astartes or Primaris respectively. Some of the regular Marines wore thicker Terminator armor and wielded weapons of mass destruction in their hands, while the few Dreadnoughts among the company stood menacingly yet silently, awaiting further orders. Looking closer, Allen could see that, while all of the Marines are on average, three inches tall, the Primaris have what looked to be half an inch on their regular brothers. And just like the other, the Marines own vehicles too. Rhinos, Land Raiders and Thunderhawks serve as the staple for Marine transport yet Allen could see Repulsors floating on their anti-grav tracks. Yet the massive, brick-sized tank that is the Astraeus super heavy tank of the Space Marines caught Allen's attention as it hovered right at the back of the company, its twin macro cannons pointing threateningly at Allen.

Allen just gave the tank a simple wave.

Looking at the soldiers and vehicles of war from the most vicious sci-fi universe ever imagined, Allen could only think of one thing.

Where's the Inquisition?

As if reading his mind, General Kyvanovsky turned to his Colonel," Did we not have an Inquisitorial attachment with us?"

As if on cue, what sounded like an explosion echoed and rumbled from upstairs.

Allen just sighed heavily before standing up, his hand taking hold of the fire extinguisher. Reaching up to his shoulder, Allen carefully takes Aerulius by his power pack and gently set him down on the couch along with his squad, much to the mini-Marine's chagrin. The three inch Sergeant turned up to him, his eyes questioning under the green visor," Where are you going?"

Hefting up the red canister, Allen gave the small Sergeant a grin before answering," Putting out a fire."

XxXxX

"Have at thee!" was all Justicar Gyven shouted as he speared the Rubricae, his force halberd puncturing the walking armor with ease before he dragged the blade sideways, tearing a gash on the armor.

From the gash, glowing blue dusts pour out as if finally free from its prison and the armor itself slumped to its knees before falling face first, its literal life essence gone and leaving it as a true lifeless husk.

But Gyven did not ponder on it for long, for another Rubricae now turned its attention to him, the automaton firing its bolter with devastating accuracy.

With swift and agile movements not possible when in Terminator armor, Gyven speared the empty armor of the fallen Rubricae and threw it with a grunt at the shooting one, temporarily causing it to stop firing as it avoided the empty armor.

Using the short time, the Justicar quickly closed his distance between him and the Rubricae and swung his halberd at its head, the blade of his halberd powered by his mind easily slicing through. Again, the same spectacle happened, glowing blue dust pouring out of the now opened armor, leaving the armor as lifeless as it should've been.

Just as Gyven was about to face another undead automaton, he suddenly felt weightless as he soar through the air before crashing onto something.

Seems he caught someone's attention.

Grunting from pain, the Justicar pulled himself out of what used to be a Land Raider before it was taken out and now sported an Aegis Terminator sized dent on one side. Shrugging his pain momentarily, Gyven could see the sorcerer, clad in blue and brass with his staff in hand, moving through the battlefield of Battle Sisters, Grey Knights and Rubricae Marines as if they were nothing and approaching him.

Even with his hood, Gyven could hear the sorcerer's psychic voice taunting him as clear as the sound of his voice.

 _"This is a fabled Grey Knight?_ I had expected more from the ones actively using the warp."

Spacing his legs and holding his halberd in two hands, Gyven readied his stance as he fed more power to his halberd, causing it to glow brighter.

" _I am but a Justicar, sorcerer. Not a Librarian nor a Chaplain, not even a Captain. But I assure you I shall do my best to entertain you._ "

His reply was met with a jovial laugh, one that sounds sincere and amused, friendly even.

 _"I applaud your courage and humbleness, Justicar! A shame you are adamant to serving the Corpse-Emperor. But I digress, one's opinion is important_."

With his words finished, the sorcerer lifted his staff and pointed the tip at him before multiple tentacles of lightning shot out.

Again with agility impossible with Terminator armor, Gyven narrowly avoided the lightning bolts as it struck the Land Raider behind him, the bolts burning through the hull and causing deep gashes as it arced and moved like paintbrushes.

Moving quickly with halberd in hand, the Justicar weaved through the battle to close his distance. His halberd never stopped swinging, its blade meeting cultists and Rubricae as he approached the sorcerer.

The sorcerer himself was not idle, walking with a calm pace through the battlefield and casting spells and curses at any Knight or Sister that dared to stand in his way. His mind kept close watch on the Justicar's psychic signature and he moved accordingly, using his Rubricae to slow him down, even for a second. Though it may sound cruel, he has enough confidence in him to restore them to their bodies.

They were still his Brothers, albeit emotionless and silent.

The massive corridor, large enough to fit multiple Warlord Titans on top of each other, they fought in was a battlefield. Small forces of Sisters of Battle fought alongside Grey Knights against large numbers of cultists and Rubricae and their commanders, former Thousand Sons Legionnaire, with both sides of the Mechanicum duking it out with their Titans, Skitarii and servitors.

Amongst the warzone, a lone Inquisitor with his two bodyguards fought off cultists and servitors as they moved towards what looks to them like a massive gate. A truly massive gate.

"Traitor to you left!"

"Do not lose focus! We must reach that gate if we are to survive!" a tall man in Inquisitorial clothes sans hat and a prosthetic arm shouted at his two troops, his mechanical arm pointing at the door. A Dark Mechanicum Skitarii attempted to intercept him, its arc weapon aimed at his head.

It still missed. Afterall, one cannot aim without a head.

Behind the Skitarii, a robed woman appeared out of nowhere and had beheaded the Skitarii with a single strike from her power sword, saving the Inquisitor. Her dark robes billowed along with the woman's somehow graceful movements as she cut a swathe through the enemy forces as she moved towards the Inquisitor, her other hand casting lightning and fire at enemies far away.

The Inquisitor gave the woman a brief yet grateful nod when she was besides him once more.

His other bodyguard, a Kriegan male with his signature mask, just continued to fire his hellgun with terrifying accuracy and efficiency, felling servitors and cultists alike and bisecting those that got close with the bayonet attached to the barrel.

Eventually, the Inquisitor's small force reached the massive door, their backs pressed against the wooden wall. The Inquisitor fired bolt after bolt from his heavy bolt pistol, utterly destroying his enemies with miniature rockets and the Kriegan sniped strong looking cultists amongst the rabble of cannon fodder. The psyker prevented any and all enemies from touching the two men with her power sword and powers, sending lightning, fire and confusion from one hand with the other slicing cultists and servitors apart with elegance that could be on par with Eldar.

With their backs to the gate, the Inquisitorial force held off their enemy back. Bolt after bolt fired out of the Inquisitor's heavy bolt pistol and decimating any cultist or servitors that it hit, while the Kriegan sniped any strong looking enemies amongst the common rabble. The psyker kept the two men safe, her power sword slicing cultists and servitors with ease while her free hand cast fire, lightning and confusion.

They would hold their position, keeping their backs to the wall.

Near the middle, Justicar Gyven chased his adversary with deadly focus and speed. Any Rubricae or cultist that stood in his way found the blade of his halberd convincingly sharp as he fell them with quick swings and thrusts. Yet his actual target, the sorcerer kept his distance.

It was infuriating him.

A Skitarii suddenly jumped in front of him yet he only gave it a cursory spearing before he continued his chase. No one shall deny him his foe.

" _I must say, your conviction is truly admirable._ "

Gyven heard the voice of his target, his tone calm and respectful, as if he was talking to an old friend. Cutting a servitor that got in his way, the Justicar replied.

" _Because if I were to fell you, your Rubricae will fall silent and still, easing the burden of my Brothers and Sisters."_

Again, the sorcerer laughed, amused and friendly, before he spoke.

" _A fine answer to a non-existent question! Then come at me, Justicar!"_

Gyven simply picked up speed at the challenge.

He sped through Brothers and Sisters alike, occasionally passing the rare Skitarii and Onagers as he closed the distance between him and the sorcerer.

Then he noticed a Dreadnought, its gatling cannon wrecking any and all enemy in its sight.

A plan hatched from within his trained mind.

Turning, Gyven now headed towards the Dreadnought, his pace quickened to a solid sprint. His changed trajectory piqued the sorcerer's curiosity and he now studied the Justicar's action, wondering what the Grey Knight have in mind.

Then, with a leap, the Justicar's mind connected briefly with the Dreadnought pilot's, a concise yet clear message passing between the two.

The Dreadnought suddenly caught the Justicar by his body and, with a mighty turn, threw the Justicar.

Right at the sorcerer.

Impressed and surprised, the sorcerer reacted too late when Gyven crashed onto the sorcerer.

Ceramite clashed against ceramite as Gyven tackled the sorcerer down, the sorcerer's staff thrown away with a swing from his halberd before he bared down the halberd's metal staff upon the sorcerer's neck. But with recovered senses, the sorcerer caught the halberd, holding back with his strength.

Sorcerer he may be, he was still a Marine Legionnaire.

"Impressive Justicar! I had not expected that! You are downplaying your talents Grey Knight!" the sorcerer now spoke, their close proximity making his voice audible as he held back the staff.

Gyven chose not to respond, focusing his mind on ending the sorcerer's life.

The sorcerer was about to speak again when the unthinkable happened.

An avalanche suddenly struck the battlefield.

XxXxX

Keeping the extinguisher spraying, Allen sprayed the white foam across the raging battlefield. Taking extra time to douse the two Warlord Titans before deciding to kick them, tipping them over and disabling them.

When the corridor that led to his room, study room and extra bedrooms was finally covered in white foam, he finally stopped.

Looking at the foam covered soldiers, both living and dead, Allen gave out a deep sigh. He has a lot of cleaning to do.

But first, finding the leaders.

"Alright, commanders and leaders upfront! You don't want another douse of portable avalanches I assure you."

XxXxX

I had meant for the Inquisition, Thousand Sons and both Mechanicum factions to be introduced in this chapter.

Then I noticed how long it was gonna get, so I decided to split it.

MAYBE, they'll be introduced in the third chapter. MAYBE.

Let me know if you guys want that or if I should just introduce them one by one in the next few chapters.

Now, like an Author I very much admire, onto the reviews!

Shitposting .Dio : Thank you Dio! Appreciate the review m8!

Sonic : And now you get another! Have fun brudda!

Guest : Thanks m8! Despite the massive hate-boner they generate, I still like them. They somehow look more awesome to me in their newer armor. Or I just like the armor and weapons...

And also because they don't have many fics that feature them. Or atleast, ones that don't rage at them...

Glad you liked it brudda!

AmbroseVox : Thank you man! And thanks for inspiring me to finally, FINALLY post something!

Once again, thank you man!

I always picture Allen(or any of my characters) as average dudes, though they're almost always laidback and just generally accept things as they are(as seen by Allen's unusual calmness and acceptance) and you can bet he's gonna make the most of this! Guy loves WarHammer and he now has atleast *counts* probably five armies under his roof! And he just rolls with it.

My tenses do need some work... and I think this chapter might show some improvements... SOME. Other than that, thanks for the comment man! I didn't know I have a style...

Oh, I assure you, I have ideas regarding Aerulius and Allen's relationship and, while I'm not a humorous guy myself, I still have some comedy. Though not at the level of true comedians. And don't worry, the Eldar are one lf the most advanced races to exist in the 40k verse, a broken spine is like the common flu to them. Urem and the Banshee will meet each other again.

I appreciate outside perspective m8, don't worry about it! And thanks again m8!

Clonecomf : Thank you brudda! Glad you enjoyed it fam! Now... about that 3D printer...

Oooooh the Adeptus Mechanicum will like it very much.

Thanks for all of the reviews! Glad you all enjoyed it and I hope this second chapter will sate your appetite while I start on the third chapter.

Once again, thanks for reviewing! I also have another story up, a tribute to the Lamenters chapter of Space Marines. Go look it up if you can.

See you next chapter! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE OF VIABLE DOOM :**

This chapter took a lot longer than I thought it would…

Anyhow, sorry for the delay! But writer's block is a real pain in the ass to deal with.

Enjoy :D

XxXxX

Just like earlier, Allen finds himself picking up miniature soldiers after miniature soldiers. And just like earlier, it was a tedious process.

While the servitors, Rubricae and almost everything that is big and slow were easy pickings, pun intended, the same could not be said for the Grey Knights, Battle Sisters and Skitarii that kept escaping his hold. The nimble warriors had managed to avoid his grabbing fingers, rolling, ducking and all other manners of dodging and not getting caught being employed with annoying efficiency.

Allen was very close to taking out the vacuum cleaner.

"Could you stop for just five second!?" he cried out in annoyance as another Sister of Battle escaped his fingers yet again. He had collected most of the Thousand Sons Rubricae and any other slow moving forces already and had placed them in several boxes that he had kept in his study room. But, as stated earlier, he was having a hard time with the far nimbler figures.

As if to punctuate his statement, a Grey Knight Paladin, clad in Terminator armor and should even be very agile, rolled under his grasping hand and quickly sprinted away from it, further annoying him.

Already his hands are pockmarked small lacerations and burns, nothing he couldn't fix, but if he doesn't contain them sooner, his hand would be covered in tiny injuries.

Not something he looks forward to.

Just as another Skitarii sidestepped his grip, all of a sudden, all of the remaining warriors floated up as if they were in space, their bodies flailing uselessly with shouts of surprise, fear and any other sounds that are associated when they are suddenly floating in mid-air as they slowly floated into separate boxes for each faction.

Blinking in surprise, Allen just watched as the few remaining collective forces of the 41st millennium are put into their respective boxes, protests and shouts of indignation still ringing out as they are unceremoniously dumped into respective piles.

Allen just raised an eyebrow in the end.

At least he won't be killing his back anymore.

Releasing a breath of utter nonchalance, Allen stood up with a stretch, his once protesting bones and muscles crying in relief from the torturous crawling.

Allen now knew his parents' suffering during the first few years of his infancy. When they come over, he'll have to apologize to the them and thank them for dealing with his shit.

A cough caught his attention and Allen turned towards the source of the cough.

On one of the boxes, standing on the corner rim, was a Space Marine. He stood tall and proud with his robed power armor billowing from unseen winds, his right hand held an ornate staff which glowed with power while his left hand, raised high with open palm up, flowed with tendrils of psychic power that slowly retreated back. His helmet, shaped vaguely like an Egyptian pharaoh's, tilted up towards his face, its visors glowing with neon blue light.

Seeing as he had Allen's attention, the Space Marine spoke, his psychic voice ringing within Allen's mind ," _Do not fret titan, I do not require your soul for payment."_

The 26 year old just replied with an amused smirk.

Scanning around to make sure no miniature soldiers running around anymore, Allen turned to the four boxes that contained four of the factions within the Warhammer verse, his hands on his hip as he stared at the soldiers within.

Already, the young man could see the boxes that contained the two Mechanicus forces with the figures within climbing up the walls of their cardboard prison by stacking up on one another.

A sigh was the only thing that escaped his lips as he watched the red robed technophiles trying to escape.

He really respects his parents now for putting up with his antiques now.

Crouching down, the young man grabbed both boxes, one with each hand, and shook them violently. Amusement welled up inside of him when the mass of red suddenly toppled down, plunging the tech-priests and Skitarii into disorganized mayhem yet again.

Good enough.

Now thoroughly satisfied, the young man turned his attention towards the still standing Marine, who stood on his perch and looking very amused as the Marine watched the Mechanicus forces trying to reorganize after the mini earthquake.

"Think you can help me carry these down?"

Allen only got an evil chuckle as the Marine replied, his voice dark and sinister.

"It shall be done titan."

XxXxX

Aerulius, Sergeant of one of the 6th Company's Intercessor squads, veteran of multiple campaigns against xenos, heretics and the Arch-enemy, sweated uneasily as he kept the two opposing commanders of the two factions from disembowelling each other.

To his right, Commissar Vladiv stood threateningly with his chainsword in his hand, its toothed blade revving menacingly as the Commissar cast a seething glare at his opponent.

And to Aerulius's left, his hand held back one of the Eldar's Exarch, Lyndia if he was not mistaken, who brandished her blade as well.

Both of the commanders glared into each other's eyes with heat that could've killed Aerulius from the intensity alone.

And he was a bloody Astartes for Emperor's sake! Not a bloody peacekeeper!

His train of thoughts were interrupted when the fearsome Commissar spoke, his voice icy and sharp ,"Say it again xeno scum! I dare you!"

The Exarch, already riled up, responded with equal venom ,"It amazes me how the little mon'keigh there had survived your benevolent Imperium. I would have thought she would be burned upon a stake when they found out."

Looking up from the heated argument, Aerulius pleaded helplessly at his company captain. Begging the veteran Astartes for assistance.

His hearts sank as the captain raised his hands, a sign he knew all to well.

' _You're on your own, Brother_.'

And as if to add salt to the wound, Chaplain Azekial made the aquila sign to him while Ehran gave a thumbs up and mouthing ' _good luck_ '. Both clearly enjoying the Sergeant's distress.

Silently, beneath his helmet, Aerulius glared at his brothers as they left him with his fate. ' _Traitors_.'

His thoughts was soon interrupted when he felt the Exarch push against his restraining hand, unconsciously pressing one of her breasts against his palm. If he still had sexual urges, Aerulius would've instinctively groped her.

But alas, more pressing matters occupy his mind.

Like how the two arguing people in front of him are closing the distance and brandishing their blades more dangerously.

Pushing the two back a bit with force, Aerulius growled at the Commissar, his tone evidently displeased with the Commissar's behaviour ,"Commissar. You are not setting a good example for Lady Elisbeth. Control yourself."

Said Commissar, after reminding himself of the young girl's presence, sported a look of brief shock before he schooled his face. With a huff, the volatile man turned away and retreated back to the group of Imperials, his chainsword sheathed angrily.

Hearing a huff of arrogance from his left, Aerulius turned sharply towards the Exarch and fixed her with his most potent glare as he warned the xeno ,"And here I thought Eldars are mighty. You disappoint me for needing me, a filthy mon'keigh, to stop you from murdering someone."

The Exarch, who turned her withering glare from the Commissar met the Sergeant's own glare with equal intensity at the subtle insult. Both glared from underneath their helmets before the Exarch turned sharply as well, walking back to the group of Eldar.

With a few final glances, Aerulius let loose a sigh of relief. He had averted a potential disaster.

All while he sweated bullets under his helmet.

'No wonder we prefer war. Peacekeeping is difficult.'

As he silently mused upon his kind's way, the Blood Raven sergeant heard the unmistakable thumps of heavy footsteps.

Looking up along with the other commanders, the Sergeant gave a tired greeting to the titan that now stood before the coffee table, his large size looming over them.

"Titan."

From his viewpoint, Aerulius could see the titan smirking. Probably from his tired voice.

"Aerulius. Sounds like you've been through hell."

"I would've preferred the Warp than..." Aerulius gave a quick shudder before continuing, his voice dreadful. "...peacekeeping."

Allen just smiled at the Sergeant's expenses.

Looking around the living room and at the three collective armies, the young man gave an appreciative nod at the mentally exhausted Sergeant, impressed.

"Surprised you even managed. Not a whole lot of dead bodies aside from the previous dead. You should be a diplomat."

The Sergeant experienced a significantly stronger shiver, his mind picturing the possibility before he purged his mental directory of the blasphemous image.

"I think being an Astartes is my calling..."

He silently cursed his commanders as they snickered amongst themselves. Aerulius even noted the grins that the Imperial Army's commanders sported.

He silently glared when he heard the Eldars'

With a shrug, though his smirk is still there, the titan digress. No need to exhaust him further.

Or should he?

"Bad news then Sarge, I've got the Inquisition," Allen suppressed the evil grin that threatened to curl his lips when the Sergeant just stared at him, the faceplate of his helmet seemingly able to project his distressed face.

Despite it being sufficiently blank all around.

With a bleary voice, the Sergeant asked, dread dripping from his voice ,"And who were they fighting?"

Now, Allen let the grin on his face.

"Chaos."

As if on cue, four boxes, all full of warriors and soldiers of the 41st millennium, floated around the titan and were dropped unceremoniously upon the sofa. Already from his spot, the Blood Raven could hear the forces within shouting and cursing as they were probably shaken.

Literally.

On the rim of a box, on one of its corner, stood a Space Marine. His royal blue and gold power armor shined proudly as he held his ornate staff in his right hand. Upon one of his pauldron is a picture of a serpentine being devouring its own tail.

Took Aerulius three seconds to recognize the insignia.

Then it took another two for him to unshoulder his auto bolt rifle, the weapon's firing mode switched to fully automatic as he aimed down his sight at the vile traitor. The sorcerer's head within his sight.

And the rest of the Imperials followed suit without a pause.

With a brief shout of warning, Urem had his bolt pistol in his hand and aimed at the heretic. Both Cyrus and Decimus raised their bolt rifles, their barrels pointing menacingly at the sorcerer. Azekial had pulled out his absolvor pistol while Ehran channelled Warp energy into himself, his body now faintly surrounded by an aura of ethereal energy as he held his force sword in two hands. Sergeant Khalid himself stepped forth from the group and stood in front of the non-Astartes group of Imperial commanders, blocking them from the sorcerer's view. Yet the commanders themselves pulled out their respective sidearms or ranged weaponry, all pointing at the heretic sorcerer before them.

Even the Eldar readied themselves when they saw one of the Traitor Marines.

A sudden slam rattled both groups when Allen brought down the red canister that is his fire extinguisher on the coffee table, his lips curled into an all too kind smile as he looked down on the combat ready groups, his hand gripping the extinguisher's lever dangerously tight with the nozzle aimed down menacingly at them.

Both Imperial and Eldar commanders quietly and meekly holstered their weapons, fearful of the titan's wrath.

Scanning for anymore hostilities, the young man spoke, his tone sickly friendly and normal ,"None of you want to fight?"

No one, not even the war crazy Imperials dared to take the obvious bait as they seemed to shrink under his gaze.

Seeing no more hostilities, Allen nodded, satisfied with the improvement.

"Seeing as none of you are going for each others' throats, let's get to introductions."

With that said, Allen leaned into one of the boxes.

And instantly leaned back when a plume of fire, or plumes of fire, bolt rounds, lightning and the rare las beam, nearly burned his face.

'Inquisition' the young man's mind helpfully provided when the fireworks ended.

Without pause and hesitation, he raising the fire extinguisher and aiming the nozzle into the box before he pressed the lever for a second, unleashing a torrent of foam into the box.

He silently noted the canister's lessened weight as the Inquisitorial forces inside sputtered and coughed. He'd have to replace it soon.

Leaning down into the box yet again, the young man quickly picked out the noticeable leaders as they coughed and protested in vain before he plunked them down on the table.

The next two boxes were the same process, blast extinguisher and pick out the leaders.

When he reached the last one, he was about to spray another torrent before he was stopped.

"No need for that titan. I shall call my retinue myself," blinking in surprise, the young man watched as the sorcerer ripped open a portal before entering and disappearing.

Moments later, the same sorcerer appeared on the coffee table along with two more and a regular mortal.

Right in the middle of the command retinue.

Not good.

Just as Allen was about to blast the top of the coffee table, he was abruptly stopped by a shout of ceasefire.

From the Eldar.

"ENOUGH!" the melodic voice rang true across the room as everyone stopped what they were doing.

Even Allen stood half-turned. His upper body twisted at the waist.

Only Farseer Elifel though that stood straight after her outburst, glaring at each and every person before settling for an exasperated glare at the Thousand Son sorcerer who looked amused by the outburst.

"That was highly unnecessary," she spoke, unamused.

The sorcerer just shrugged.

Sighing tiredly, Elifel turned her gaze to the still titan, her gaze one of a mother that had enough and is now looking towards her husband to take over.

"You have your peace mon'keigh, use it well." Her tone was bland and condescending in nature, as if she was talking to a child.

Blinking twice, the young man shook his head to rid of his shock before giving the Eldar a weary yet grateful nod. The ends of his lips curling up into a small smile at the last sentence.

With all of the factions wearily stowing away their guns and blades, the sorcerer that stood in the middle followed the others' example and gathered his retinue, which is by far the smallest of them, and waited.

"Well. Seeing as no one is killing anyone now, lets move on to introductions." Looking down upon the group of miniatures, Allen could see the original group of three now larger with four more additional groups.

On the Imperial side, standing near the circle of Imperial commanders, stood a mixed group of silver-ish grey, black with grey highlights and red and, curiously enough, a blob of odd colors between the two other ones.

All of them wearily glared at the group of space elves and traitors, their grips tight on their weapons.

A cough drew their attention and the group looked up to see the titan looking down at them.

With an all too bright smile on his face.

Even Aerulius shuddered at the friendly visage the titan projected.

Looking nervously amongst themselves, the collective group of the Inquisition finally relented when the human in the absolute middle, a typical Inquisitor with the usual red robe over specialized power armor and a bolt pistol and power sword combination hanging from his belt, straightened his back and stepped forward.

"I am Inquisitor Alexander of the Ordo Hereticus. My retinue and I have been sent to dispose of the Traitors before we were teleported here and engaged in fearsome combat," his voice, strong and unwavering, matched perfectly with his hardened features as he looked up to the titan before him.

Though something in his sentence did piqued Allen's interest ,"I'm guessing the teleporting part is not natural?"

The Inquisitor sent a harsh glare towards the sorcerer, who looked at his staff with sudden curiosity, before answering ,"Ask the heretic. He knows far more than he lets on."

Huh.

Allen reminded himself to ask the sorcerer later.

But first ,"You're okay with the Eldar?" He always wondered if an Ordo Inquisitor is completely fine with things that does not conflict with his Ordo.

Alexander shrugged, his face neutral as he turned to the Eldar ,"I've worked with a few Eldars and Tau before. I do not mind working with xenos if it benefits humanity."

His statement caught a few Eldars by surprise if judging by the sharp turns of some of their Exarchs; even Elifel seemed to be surprised by the Inquisitor's radical way of thinking.

"Good enough for me," Allen nodded in satisfaction. So he can place them near the Eldars without risking eventual bloodshed. He solved one headache.

"And your personal guards?"

" _It would be nice if I can learn from the race that created Slaanesh,"_ a voice, feminine and teasing, answered within his head.

A blink of surprise was all he could do as his attention shifted towards the robed woman that stood to the Inquisitor's left, her hood pulled back to show a woman in her early thirties with long, red hair that flowed freely. Her green eyes glowed eerily with power as she looked up to Allen with a playful glint in her eyes, her lips curled into a sly smirk as she projected her thoughts into his head. Her robe and carapace armor hugged her admittedly impressive figure and was covered in runes of power and protection. Resting her weight on one leg with a hand on her force sword, the alleged psyker struck a pose of both sensuality and calmness.

"I don't think they'd like that," he mused when he got over his shock, seeing the confusion on the non-psyker Imperial commanders while the young psyker besides the Commissar giggled quietly to herself and the group of Grey Knights and the Thousand Sons retinue both chuckling in amusement.

The Eldar though, are not amused.

" _Maybe. Hard to tell when one's kind literally fucked a god into being and still think they didn't do anything wrong. Don't you think Allen?,"_ his name sounded quite pleasant with her psychic voice as she playfully jabbed at the Eldar's biggest mistake, her tone sly.

An eyebrow raised itself on Allen's face at the casual mention of his name. Ignoring the glaring Eldar, he gave the psyker a questioning gaze as he questioned her ,"Is my mind really that easy to read?"

Crossing her arms, the psyker just looked at him with a tilted gaze as she replied, voice playful and teasing ," _Hmm... you're fetish for busty redheads makes me feel really appreciated you know? Though your thoughts on me are... very detailed_."

She spoke the last sentence with a hint of sensuality in her tone, hinting to very pleasurable things in the night.

Too bad Allen never lets a girl do him in.

"Careful. Slaanesh will have some interest in you."

Smirking at the psyker's widened eyes, Allen gave himself a mental pat in the back at achieving a task men never managed.

Saying 'no' to a wanting woman.

With her advance stopped, the psyker looked dumbfounded for a few seconds before she huffed with a smirk, her amusement very evident as she spoke in her real voice.

"Wow. Never knew young men who would decline an advancing woman," her tone had respect in it as well as amazement. She obviously never met a man that wanted nothing from a woman.

"Helps when you have a girl friend."

Another huff escaped her lips before she introduced herself, her posture still lax and calm ,"Arlene Guiran. Primaris Psyker of the Ordo Hereticus and Alexander's personal witch."

Her last statement seemed to aggravate the Inquisitor judging by his sharp glare, yet Arlene ignored him.

Seeing as she wasn't budging, the Inquisitor gave out a sigh, obviously disappointed or mad at her.

He made a mental note of the exchange.

Now to the last of the Inquisitor's personal guards.

At first glance, the Kriegan behaved like any other Kriegan guardsman. Stoic, quiet and rigid, the Kriegan stood straight with his hellgun resting across his chest. Standing slightly taller than the Inquisitor, he was clad in regular fatigues with a dark trenchcoat over them, the signature gasmask that all Kriegans wore covered his face, creating an intimidating visage.

He was also staring straight at the group of traitors, his head facing straight at them.

Alexander glanced to his right, seeing the Kriegan silently glaring at the group of traitors as if his glare alone could kill them. A cough from him made the silent guardsman snap his head back forward, acting as if he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Sergeant, introduce yourself to the titan would you?"

The Kriegan glanced at the Inquisitor with his blank gaze before looking up at the titan before him, his gasmask's blank eyes gazing straight into Allen's.

Allen suppressed a shiver threatening to run up his spine.

"Sergeant #90330890 of the 289th Death Korps Regiment. Attached to Inquisitor Alexander as his personal guard and sharpshooter," the Korpsman droned off, his voice monotone and nigh-soulless.

When nothing else came out of the Kriegan, Allen nodded at the tiny soldier to continue, obviously waiting for more.

The Kriegan kept quiet.

For a moment, all was quiet as Allen and the Kriegan kept staring at each other, waiting for the other to continue. Even the commanders, both Loyalists and Traitors kept quiet as Allen stared at the Kriegan with his friendly smile.

Took Allen another two minutes to realise something.

He heaved a sigh ,"That's all you are, aren't you?" His face is rightfully disappointed, maybe even a bit sad, as he remembered the Death Korps' history and background. Slight guilt wells in his heart for the masked man.

Allen shakes his head in disappointment for himself before he sighed yet again, how could he forget?

The Kriegan just nods his head.

"Well, I can't call you by numbers, sounds wrong," Allen explains with a frank look before continuing. "Don't you have any other name?"

For a moment, the Kriegan was silent, his unwavering face(mask) gazing straight at Allen, before he shakes his head.

"It's the only thing the Officers of my former Regiment called me by. I have no other names."

"What about 'Hansel'?" Arlene suddenly spoke, her head tilted towards the Korpsman with a teasing smirk on her lips. Her green eyes stares at the Kriegan, who turned his head so sharply that he nearly snapped it, with a glint that says 'I know things' and is rightfully smug about it. She stood with her arms still crossed with her weight resting on one leg as she returned the Korpsman's glare gracefully.

The Kriegan's grip on his hellgun tightened noticeably.

"Sergeant, stand down. Arlene, do not aggravate him further would you?" Alexander reprimanded the two while he pinched the bridge of his nose, obviously annoyed.

This was clearly a normal occurrence.

Arlene gave a simple shrug of nonchalance while the Kriegan held his glare for a few more seconds before he turned away, his motion exaggerated like a sulking child.

The image amused him when he remembered the Kriegan's background.

"So... Can I call you Hansel then?" Allen probed, hoping to not irritate the silent scary Korpsman.

For a moment, the Kriegan maintained his eye contact with unnerving silence. His body language still and his gaze penetrating.

Then he sighed quietly, before nodding reluctantly.

"It will do."

Allen internally sighed in relief.

Now for the attachments.

And speaking of attachments...

The Grey Knight and Sister-of-Battle that represented each of their respective group stood to the right of the Korpsman. Their silver grey armor and black, grey and red armor respectively stood out amongst the small group and looked to be very close judging by the distance between the two.

"I see you two are very close?"

The question caught both Imperials by surprise but it only lasted a minute before the Grey Knight replied, his tone containing humor and pride ,"Of course titan. Palatine Karen and I have worked multiple times together in service of the Emperor! She and her Battle-Sisters have got quite the reputation for felling a daemon with but a whole company of Seraphim armed with only power swords and hand flamers."

A scoff came from the Sister-of-Battle besides him, Karen, before she cut him off with a smirk on her face ,"Please Jaeger, do not humble your own exploits. Especially the one where you and two of your Knights got swallowed up by a daemon before all three of you carved your way out of it. I'm still baffled by how you have not melted back then."

Looks of surprise, awe and horror was adorned on everyone's faces as the two continued to bicker on in jest.

A cough interrupted their conversation, Allen looking down on them expectantly.

Both seemed to be struck by realization before the two straightened up.

The first one to speak was Jaeger ,"Brother-Captain Jaeger of the Emperor's Grey Knights. I lead my Brothers with honor and pride as we march against the horrors of the Warp."

Jaeger stood as tall as any Space Marine, albeit in silver-grey Aegis Terminator armor with his force halberd held in one hand. His crusader helm looked up towards Allen with his chin up as he presented himself proudly.

Not wanting to be beaten, the Sister-of-Battle besides him spoke with as much dignity in her voice ,"And I am Palatine Karen. Palatine of the Order of Our Martyred Lady."

Clad in black power armor with grey highlights and red, Karen stood as proud as Jaeger with her power sword held tightly in her hand. Her hair was of normal brown and tied up into a short ponytail with her helmet strapped to her hip. Her blue eyes shone with strength and will as she smiled up towards Allen with full confidence.

Overall, a matching pair of Battle-Sister and Grey Knight.

"Nice to see you too Brother-Captain, Palatine."

Now onto the next one…

 _"I must applaud your will, titan. To cow both the Imperium AND Eldar is a feat of unheard proportions."_

Turning to the group of blue and gold Traitor Marines, Allen gave a casual shrug before he responded, voice half with mirth and half with nonchalance ,"Helps when you're taller than an Imperator."

The Thousand Sons sorcerer, the same cheerful one that had helped him tremendously, chuckled heartily before nodding in agreement. "Well, I can tell you want to know who I am?" the sorcerer spoke with his real voice, his glowing blue visor looking up at him with unnerving attention.

"No, I'll just call you Magnymagic from now on," it was a brave move for him to openly insult/joke a Thousand Sons Traitor Marine, especially one of their exalted sorcerers. For a moment, Allen thought he assumed wrong of the sorcerer's attitude and personality, thinking he's a man who takes things in a more positive light, and awaited the inevitable warpstorm that would rip his ass a new one as he readied the extinguisher in his hand just in case. But the sorcerer just laughed joyfully, his mirth very evident, before he replied.

"That would not do, titan Allen. I am Raziq Ibn Karim. Son of Magnus and one of Ahriman's many Exalted Sorcerers, it is good to meet you titan."

"Nice to meet you too Raziq, and thank you for the help," Allen returned the greeting with a thanks, prompting the sorcerer to wave in dismissal.

Just like any other Thousand Sons sorcerer, Raziq wore his blue and gold power armor with his robe worn over it. Runes of both protection and power was carved into the surface of his armor, each symbol glowing with eerie blue light and his helmet has the signature Egyptian-esque crest upon it. In his right hand, held casually as if he had no worry of it being stolen, was his intricate force staff, the symbol on its end seeming to shift and change at will. His other hand lay by his side, near the plasma pistol that was magnetically strapped to his waist.

Waving a hand to his right, Raziq introduced his two companions, the one to the left wore the same armor as the sorcerer is but with varying degrees of personal fetishes and such while the other one wore a set of Tartaros Terminator armor. The one in Tartaros armor was a Traitor Marine of large stature, his height easily beating both Raziq and the other Marine by a few more millimetres or so. In his right hand held a very intimidating soulreaper cannon, the gatling gun shining proudly under the light while a force staff was held in the other.

"Aspiring Sorcerer Urthel Kazzar is a well-known Scarab Occult Terminator and is my second-in-command. This man has led his Brothers with fearless conviction when he and my forces were sent to deal with the Dark Mechanicus once, his soulreaper ripping through Mechanicum forces along with his Brothers," despite the obvious praise from Raziq, the Terminator just gave a single nod of acknowledgement.

The other Marine, wearing similar armor like Raziq, rested his right hand on the force khopesh that hanged from his waist while his other hand held another force staff. Unlike Raziq, the Sorcerer looked around the room that he was in, his visor staring at everything as he took all the details with ease.

"And this is Aspiring Sorcerer Shazeh Harrik, my advisor and close confidant," unlike Urthel, Shazeh waved unconsciously as his eyes roamed the roam, though he did sneaked a glance at both Arlene and Elisbeth and the Eldar.

Very suspicious.

"And last- Do not hide from the host! Get out!" Raziq's outburst caught Allen's attention as the sorcerer pulled someone out from behind Urthel, the giant of a Marine seemingly chuckling quietly at the small human's plight. Unlike the three inch or more tall Space Marines, this human was just above two inches tall. The mortal seemed to be in his late twenties, his eyes showing youthful fear and awe once he came into Allen's view. His short black hair was quite clean and his azure and brass colored robes glinted under the light. Held in one of his hand was a book that looked well maintained, a hardcover with obsidian black skin and ringed with golden edges with the symbol of an eye on its cover.

Overall, a very normal looking young man. Something that was extremely rare to see amongst the Thousand Sons Legion if Allen was honest, especially one that isn't a mutant.

With his form out in full, the young man seemed to be quivering slightly under Allen's gaze, his hand gripping the book tightly in slight fear. Raziq seemed to beam with pride as he introduced the young man, his voice holding pride ,"This is Arthur Icarus, a promising Alpha-class psyker Brother Shazeh found amongst the dead Imperium world of Gurill II. He found the young man after he had felt a powerful psychic signature that led to the planet and my forces promptly picked him up. Now he is on his way to become a promising sorcerer."

The atmosphere suddenly felt heavy when Raziq finished his introductions and Allen took a quick glance at the Imperials and saw a few of them unconsciously tightening their grips on their weapons. Oh fuck.

Sensing the thick tension, Raziq let out a scoff before speaking, his tone exaggerated ,"Oh do not be so tense. The world was dead to begin with. I recently found out that it was those lapdogs of yours that sterilized that world with their constant wish for battle. I swear those savages are far more troublesome than World Eaters..." The last sentence was spoken under the sorcerer's breath thankfully, yet his words had little effect on the Imperials.

"You had no right to scour that world Traitor, nor are you entitled upon that young man," General Kyvanovsky growled, his hand gripping the bolt pistol threateningly.

"And we had no more rights on that world when we left it alone after the battle," quite surprisingly, Aerulius spoke in defence, his words surprising even his Allen as he defended the Thousand Sons Sorcerer.

Wincing in pain as if they were hit, the Imperials' collective pride seemed to have taken a severe hit as they sheepishly stood down, the Blood Raven's words stabbing them quite deep.

Allen just whistled in amazement ,"Dang son.'

The Blood Raven just ignored Allen and his commanders and instead focused on the sorcerer, his visor staring straight at him ,"Do not think I am defending you Traitor, you merely presented me a good opportunity to stab at the Imperium's pride." The sorcerer just shrugged in response.

Allen gave the Sergeant a thumbs up, clearly impressed at the Sergeant's words.

With no one else, the Sorcerer wrapped up his introductions with a single nod before gesturing at Allen at the two towering figures that stood closer than he remembered.

Aah.

"If I see oil splashing on the table, you two are gonna need to scrub out those foams with nothing but your own hands later on," the subtle threat worked as intended when he saw the two towering figures stiffening in response before shuffling further from each other, both clearly frightened by the prospect of cleaning up.

Seeing the two figures standing away from each other and ignoring the collective giggles and chuckles of the rest, Allen gestured for the two to introduce themselves.

The first one to take the lead was the one near the Imperials. Towering at around four to five inches in height, the strange robed figure, a tech-priest if he was right, introduced himself in a voice mechanical and monotone, Allen was sure he was speaking to someone on Skype ,"Greetings titan Allen. I am Tech-Priest Dominus Arch'el Julls of the Adeptus Mechanicum, the commander of my forces."

With multiple legs reminiscent of alien squids and multiple mechandrites with various attachments, along with two robotic arms with one holding a very sophisticated staff, Tech-priest Julls was an intimidating figure as he stared at Allen with glowing green eyes from underneath his red hood, the two small dots of green unnerving him slightly.

But it was nothing compared to the other Mechanicus being.

While he wore the same red robes of any Mechanicum forces, his has black highlights with the usual Mechanicum insignia replaced with the Dark version. Unlike Julls, the Dark Mechanicus tech-priest instead has four large spider-like legs as his form of locomotion, just like an Onager Dunecrawler. Multiple mechandrites with various attachments slithered around him as his arms, one with a regular hand that held a very high-tech looking weapon while the other were three mechanical tendrils with claws on each end, waved around as if to grab something. And unlike Julls, the Dark Tech-Priest spoke with a hint of emotion, albeit still mechanical and one filled with pride ,"I am Arch-Heretek Korbik Dell of the Dark Mechanicum."

With both Mechanicum forces done introducing themselves, both resumed glaring at each other and baring their weapons, causing those near to them, especially the Imperials, to be very weary.

With all of the introductions done, Allen breathed a sigh of relief, a signal that the rest of the armies of the 41st millennium took as a sign for rest. Or, in this case, to act normal.

Albeit with their mortal enemies just nearby.

Dropping himself to the floor, after he scanned the floor to make sure he didn't kill someone, Allen stretched out his legs before him and leaned back, his arms behind him acting as stands. Before him, standing on the edges of the coffee table, Aerulius also took a seat on the edge of the table, his auto bolt rifle across his lap. The poor Sergeant seemed to be beat down after that wonderful session.

"Well Aerulius, now that that's done, now I need to find you guys a place to stay in."

Looking up to Allen before he looked to his side, across the large room where his Brothers, allies and enemies now rested comfortably, Aerulius pondered on the titan's words before he nodded his head in agreement ,"I would confidently say that my Brothers and I would live in any place you set us in, Titan. We have lived in far worse conditions." The Sergeant fell quiet for a few minutes more before he continued, his helmet now facing Allen with his eyes boring deep into the young man's ,"Just be sure to not place us near the Traitors. Or the Adeptus Sororitas."

A raised eyebrow questioned the Sergeant's words as Allen could feel a smirk coming up on the edges of his lips ,"The Traitors I can understand. The Sisters?"

Allen noted the Sergeant's visible shivering before the tiny marine spoke, his voice filled with dread and trauma ,"You have not seen a Sister act during their infamous Red Rage…"

XxXxX

CONTINUATION OF THINE RAMBLINGS! :

*Pants* I'm finished! Oh dear God I finally finished it! Yes!

Now I can die with happiness…

Anyway, I had some serious difficulties with this chapter considering it's another introduction and this time, we have not just the Inquisition, but also the Thousand Sons, Mechanicum forces, Grey Knights and Sisters-of-Battles! Woo! Fuck I need a break…

Now I know why good stories on FanFiction updates so slowly, writer's block is both a curse and a blessing…

I also am in the works of a Fallout/Mass Effect crossover where the Falloutverse went away from nuclear war and instead became something like Halo's UEG and UNSC. But bear in mind that it's just an idea (though written, I have to get it out of my system if I want to continue SmallHammer) so don't expect anything in the near future, mmkay? Mkay.

In another note… I have not expected much attention for this fic really… so, thank you guys and gals that followed and favourited! I didn't realize so many people look forward to this story really.

Anywho, I forgot to mention that SmallHammer will be having quite the infrequent updates if by the looks of my exam schedule. So if you guys expect a chapter in the next few days, I'm so very sorry! But I might be busy during these next few days, what with studies and whatnot.

Also, for anyone who's expecting replies, sorry! I uploaded this chapter on my phone and am really lazy to reply to any of your reviews. But do know that i appreciate each and every one of you that followed, faved and reviewed!

Thank you all! I'll see you on the next chapter!


	4. NOT A BLOODY UPDATE!

THIS IS NO UPDATE!

First off, apologies to anyone expecting an update! I'll explain a bit to what the fuck is going on with this story.

Initially, all is going smoothly, I've gotten the plot down. I have the setting placed. Everything. Then when it came to the actual execution, it somehow, inexplicably, fell apart. I can't seem to get it right, and it led me to a massive writer's block.

Once in a while I'll get an inspiration to write it. But then they just felt... off. So I retraced my steps back and re-did it. Then the block came back once again when I can't seem to get it right once more.

After that, the latest chapter had been in the back burner for some considerable time and I can't seem to find out how to write it well.

Eventually I just went "Fuck it" and delete the entire chapter because it felt like it wasn't up-to-par.

*sighs*

Sometimes I felt like I wrote myself into a corner really and I was wondering on revising the entirety of the story. Truth be told, I was gonna do a slice-of-life deal, with plots and whatnot here and there. I wasn't entirely knowledgeable of the 40k universe at first and when I reread it back, I wondered "Did I wrote myself into a corner?"

So again, apologies for this not being a new chapter! I really wanna give you guys one but I can't seem to get my groove going for this.

Apologies!

So until I can get my bearings straight, there won't be much of an update after this.

Sorry! ;_;


End file.
